Auron Decoa
Email: drew@academycom.com Description Eye Color: Pale Green Hair Color: Raven Black Height: 5'8 Weight: 160 Age: 17 Place of Origin: Maradon, Saldaea Stats Rank: Tower Guard Weaopon Score: 8 Philosophy: The Flame and the Void Primary Weapon: Scimitar Secondary Weapon: Naginata Tertiary Weapon: Butterfly knife History Auron's mother, may she rest peacefully in the mother's final embrace, died giving birth to him and left his father to care for him. Auron's father was a fur merchant and traveled all across the borderlands and even a good ways south, but usually had to leave Auron with his brother and his wife. Auron's aunt cared for him as one of her own, that was of course, when she wasn't teaching her own daughter. When Auron was three, his father died of an illness and he was left in the care of his aunt and uncle. The Decoas, who were also wealthy merchants that also dealt in ice peppers as well as furs, took Auron in happily and treated him just as if he were one of their own children. Growing up, Auron led a normal life. His Aunt played with him and kept the toddler occupied and on occasion, so did his cousins. When he was five, his cousin Sarai left them, though at the time his childish mind couldn't fathom why. At the time, Auron thought it was because she didn't like them anymore and that sent him into temper tantrums and calling her names for about a week. Years passed after that and Auron had been spending a lot of time with his Uncle and cousins, learning the family business, playing knife games and practicing with the sword. Of course, by now, it had been explained and he understood why his cousin had left them and at the age of 8 he began his talk of wanting to go to train with the Warders. He would become a Warder and bond his cousin! Everyone would laugh at him for this and some would simply refuse to speak to him again afterwards, taking him for crazy as he wanted to get involved with those 'Tar Valon Witches'. For several years, Auron was the subject of many jokes, especially by those who were still wary of Aes Sedai. Despite all the jokes and comments though, Auron pursued his goal, and trained everyday as hard as he could. Shortly after his 11th nameday, Auron was in the city with his eldest cousin and the two came across a much older, very grizzled man. Actually, Auron was so busy gawking at everything that he didn't see the man and plowed right into him, causing them both to fall over. As Auron helped the man to pick up all of the items that he had lost, his eye fell on the sword at the man's hip. The old man caught him staring and asked him if he had an intrest in the blade and Auron began to tell him of his goal. Chuckling, the man said to him,"You ought to find yourself a teacher then, boy. Now, you better catch up with your companion else you'll get lost in this city." With a few short nods, Auron took off to catch up with his cousin. Able to best his cousins, but not near the skill of his uncle with a practice blade, he decided the time had come to make the journey he had been preparing for all his life. Close to his 17th nameday, he readied himself for the trip on horseback for Tar Valon. As he was preparing to leave, his uncle drew him aside "You must take this," he said as he forsed a wrapped package into his hands. "It was your fathers. I've been keeping it, as, you know, something to remember him by. And though I doubt that the road he would have chosen for you is the same road you now travel, he would have wanted you to have it." Auron slowly unwrapped the package. It was a sword, and a scimitar none the less! A plain blade excapt for the Decoa name engraved on the blade near the hilt. He could only nod to his uncle as he rode out of the gates, on his way to Tar Valon Category:WS 8 Category:Tower Guard Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios